Solo un mal sueño
by KattytoNebel
Summary: Era la visión más extraña posiblemente. Ver a una joven que a pesar de tener esos harapos y la piel sucia tuviera la mirada como fuego ardiente. Más de un mortífago deseos estar entre sus piernas.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes le pertenecen a_

 _ **Autora:**_ _NebelKattyto_

.

 **SOLO UN MAL SUEÑO**

.

.

 _ **Género:**_ _Romance_

 _ **Personajes principales:**_ _Ginny W. / Tom R._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _Hurt/Comfort / Algo de_ _Out of Character (OoC)/ Palabras soeces (creo que solo una) / Lemon._

.

.

 _CAPÍTULO ÚNICO_

 _._

 _Estaba encadenada por encantamiento así que sabía que no podría librarse de las pesadas cadenas que por momento la presionaban las extremidades. En realidad no entendía bien lo que decían (las personas que la rodeaban) pero no tenía que ser muy lista para darse cuenta que posiblemente se estuvieran burlando de ella por pertenecer a una familia que a pesar de ser «sangre limpia» perdía el nivel al ser considerada amante de «los muggles y el mestizaje». No le importaba en lo absoluto. Solo esperaba que de alguna forma todo acabara, el hambre, la tortura y esas ideas de que su mente se apague para siempre. Entonces sintió que la llamaban, no por su nombre obviamente._

― _¡Mugrosa Weasley!_

 _No respondió, solo elevó la mirada para que todos vean sus ojos chocolates más encendidos que nunca._

 _Era la visión más extraña posiblemente. Ver a una joven que a pesar de tener esos harapos y la piel sucia tuviera la mirada como fuego ardiente. Más de un mortífago deseos estar entre sus piernas._

― _Bien, mi estimada…Giny ―dijo con burla el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, lord Voldemort―. Qué opinas de la muerte de tu amiga._

 _Ahí frente a ella estaba el cadáver de su amiga Lavender Brown. Le escoció los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para no llorar y mostrarse frágil._

 _No respondió, esa pregunta no tenía respuesta buena o mala. Y sea cual sea su opinión, no tenía sentido ya porque Lavender no resucitaría._

― _¿Sabes lo que hizo tu amiga para merecer eso? ―negó en silencio como respuesta._

― _Mató a mi heredero._

 _Las dudas se crearon por montones pero no preguntó ni replicó nada._

― _¿Matarías a un hijo tuyo?_

― _No._

 _La respuesta salió sin que ella lo pensara. Sin que lo midiera._

― _¿Así fuese un hijo mío?_

― _Así fuese hijo de quien sea._

 _El barullo de los mortífagos volvió y ahora sí entendida. Oía blasfemias e insultos._

 _Una cuerda salió de la varita de Voldemort y le apresó el cuello halándola hacia adelante cayendo irremediablemente de rodillas. La arrastró y sintió las piedrecillas arañarle las rodillas. En menos de cinco segundos, tenía a Voldemort sobre ella como una serpiente que le clavará los colmillos en toda la cara. Temió por su vida, aunque siempre temió desde que la capturaron._

― _A mi pequeña Weasley no le importaría tener un hijo mío en el vientre, estimados míos._

 _Todos había callado menos Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga más fanática. «Zorra tenía que ser», había dicho apenas un segundo antes que Voldemort hablara._

― _Entonces haremos la prueba._

 _Los mortifagos no emitieron ruido alguno._

― _¡Largo! ¡LARGO! ―No lo vio pero sabía cómo se estaba moviendo en ese momento, porque aunque su apariencia distaba de aquel jovencito guapo de dieciséis años, él seguía siendo él. Tal vez nunca cambio, solo de forma. Solo en piel. Tom Riddle siempre fue tan macabro como esos precisos momentos._

 _Los pasos apresurados se perdieron tras la puerta que seguramente el mismo Voldemort azotó con la varita._

 _La habitación vacía se ilumino y una hermosa cama roja surgió de la nada, entonces la sensación de ser arrojada se hizo presente y cayó sobre la suave cama y su cabeza fue a dar sobre muchas almohadas, incluso algunas cayeron. Un frío la hizo elevar sus ojos y no pudo evitar el enfrentamiento de miradas, Voldemort parecía más divertido de lo normal. Su mano helada tocó sus rodillas y las pinchadas desaparecieron. Tuvo la intensión de huir pero se lo impidió sosteniéndole de las muñecas, la lucha duró nada. Ginny se sentía cansada y demasiado hambrienta para pelar con tremendo mago tenebroso._

 _Sintió los dedos como estalactitas, suaves y heladas recorrer sus muslos hasta la entrepierna y no pudo evitar gemir. Al bajar sus ojos se vio a si misma desnuda y limpia. No intentó cubrirse, solo apretó las sus piernas. Al alzar nuevamente los ojos, Voldemort la tenía completamente a su merced. La diferencia de estaturas era obvia incluso en horizontal, todo su cuerpo la cubría, y en total mutismo disfrutó la suave caricia que le brindaba el rozar la suave y etérea túnica de Voldemort._

 _La lengua de Voldemort probó sus mejillas y descendió a su cuello donde se quedó dando sendas pasadas que Ginny sintió como un hielo a medio derretir sobre su piel. Sin poder evitarlo se agitaba pero no de miedo. Fuertes hincones se sintieron en su centro y el placer se derritió entre sus piernas obligándola a apretarlas más._

 _Con total ligereza Voldemort invadió su intimidad y la miró a los ojos al probar el placer hecho líquido, esencia misma de ella. El beso fue arrasador y perturbador al probarse a ella misma a través del beso. Descendió del cuello a su seno izquierdo y la torturó rodeando el pezón sin tocarlo. Con total vergüenza y segada de placer le miró implorante por más. Entonces sus piernas fueron separadas y sin oponer resistencia alguna…_

 _Voldemort la seguía torturando frotándose sobre ella con la túnica puesta._

 _Ginny en un impulso tomó sus rostro, un rostro que ella no reconocía aunque sabía que era él. Su Tom Riddle._

 _Él la masturbó y Ginny lloró suplicando, suplicando porque la hiciera mujer de una vez. Y Voldemort en su divina piedad lo hizo. Entró despacio hasta sentirse enteramente dentro de la pelirroja. No era virgen, y odió más a su mayor enemigo. Harry Potter. Con el odio creciéndole en la mente la penetró fuerte y certero, la oía gemir y llamarle «Tom». Pero no le incomodó, posiblemente ella era la única que podía llamarla así sin que él perdiera los papeles._

 _Se vertió sobre ella, y sin salir de la calidez húmeda invirtieron los papeles donde ella estaba sobre él. Haciendo que su sexo despertara entre ligeros movimientos y los gemidos de Ginny._

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue un fuerte brazo rodeando una enorme protuberancia. En nos segundos entendió su situación. Apenas y pudo acomodarse mejor entre los brazos de su Tom.

Su enorme barriga le estaba haciendo doler por lo que se puso de costado poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, sonrió al sentirse seguro.

La pesadilla aún la tenía algo alterada.

―Amor, ¿pasa algo?

Tom le miraba con ojos somnolientos.

Entonces Ginny le contó su extenso y extraño sueño. Donde ella era una bruja, donde vivó una aventura en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cómo conocí a un mago tenebroso por medio de un diario hechizado y al pasar de los años la apresó.

Con algo de reticencia y vergüenza le contó que ese mago tenebroso tenía un pasado relacionado a él. Y aunque desvió los ojos al punto más lejano del cuarto terminó contando sobre el acto sexual. Sin saber qué esperar se halló consolada y mimada por su marido.

―Ginny. Eh, Ginny ―La llamó hasta que ella se separó un poco para verse en los ojos morenos de Tom. Ginny intentó protestar pero no le dejó.

―Mírame, amor ―Cosa que obedeció sin chistar.

Ella amaba a su Tom, un moreno hermoso, de cabellos negros, de ojos poderosos y risadas pestañas. De piel clara, demasiado hermoso. Ginny siempre pensó que Tom era demasiado hermoso, inteligente, perfecto.

―Sí yo hubiera tenido un pasado tan vació y sin ti, seguramente también hubiera sido un mago tenebroso… Eres mi luz. Y eres la única magia que conozco. Esa magia es tu amor.

Ginny lo besó apremiante y entregada, se aferró a él como se aferran los koalas a una palma.

―Solo fue un mal sueño, Ginny. Solo un mal sueño.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _ **Publicado el 10 de Setiembre del 2015**_

* * *

 _ **Nebel**_ _dice así:_

 _Estaba aburrida y yo con esta idea atormentándome la cabeza. Creo que hasta soñé con este one-shot. No sé si salió interesante pero acá está._

 _Comentarios, si lo desean._


End file.
